The First Night
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: Resumo: Uma tentativa de fazer um lemon... não sei se vai dar certo, mas me dêem uma força, ok? Valeu pelos comentarios nas minhas fics anteriores, estou fazendo o possível para melhorar cada dia mais! [HxS yaoi lemon]


_Resumo: Uma tentativa de fazer um lemon... não sei se vai dar certo, mas me dêem uma força, ok? Valeu pelos comentarios nas minhas fics anteriores, estou fazendo o possível para melhorar cada dia mais! HxS lemon_

**

* * *

**

The first night

**Por:**Motoko Minanino /Mi-chan/

Na mansão Kido alguém dormia num sono agitado. Parecia que algo o perturbava. Virava-se inquietamente na cama, suava muito e murmurava palavras inaudíveis até que, numa espécie de tremor, finalmente despertou.

-Droga,de novo! –disse Shun sentando-se na cama e olhando para a janela, somente a fraca luz do luar banhava o escuro aposento. Deu um bufo de impaciência, caminhou até seu armário, escolhendo uma roupa qualquer e fitando o relógio digital em cima de seu criado-mudo, que marcava 3:03 am.

Sem acender as luzes, abriu a porta de seu quarto e,passando pela porta fechada do quarto de Hyoga, que ficava ao lado do seu, caminhou silenciosamente até o banheiro. A mansão estava silenciosa e vazia,pois atualmente só residiam ali Saori, que quase nunca aparecia, Hyoga, que estanhamente não voltara para a Sibéria,sua terra natal, e ele, que não tinha outro lugar para onde ir.Talvez esse fosse o problema, estar sempre tão junto de Hyoga o estava perturbando muito.

Já fazia algum tempo que havia se descoberto interessado,ou até mesmo apaixonado pelo Cavaleiro de Cisne e tinha quase certeza de que era correspondido, afinal os olhares, palavras e ações que o loiro lhe dispensava não eram apenas meros sinais de amizade, e sim de algo muito maior, porém nenhum dos dois pareciam ter coragem o suficiente para tocar nesse assunto. Talvez presassem tanto a companhia e cumplicidade um do outro que sentiam-se inseguros em revelarem que sential algo a mais e o outro se afastasse. E para piorar ainda mais a situação, ele andava tendo sonhos no mínimo "perturbadores" com Hyoga. E ele nunca fora de sentir esse tipo de coisa. Seriam efeitos da adolescência?

Andrômeda entrou no banheiro, acendeu as luzes e ligou o chuveiro. Despiu-se, jogou a roupa no cesto e entrou debaixo da água gelada, sentindo um arrepio quando esta entrou em contato seu corpo, que ainda fervia devido ao sonho que tivera.

"_Já é a 3ª noite seguida...se continuar assim não sei como vai ser..." _pensou o garoto de cabelos esverdeados que começara a relembrar de seu sonho,onde o Cavaleiro de Cisne acariciava cada pedaço de seu corpo nu, fazendo-o gemer ruidosamente cada vez que aquelas mãos quentes e aqueles lábios macios encostavam em sua pele alva...

"_Melhor parar de pensar nisso ou esse banho frio não vai adiantar de nada..." _murmurou o garoto a si mesmo enquanto se concentrava em esvaziar a mente. Assim que se secou e trocou de roupa, deixou o banheiro silenciosamente,rumando até seu quarto,fechando a porta ao entrar. Ao olhar para o relógio reparou que já eram 3:38 am.Mal deitou no colchão macio e já adormeceu profundamente. Um sono sem sonhos.

OoOoOoOoOoO

O dia seguinte foi quase uma tortura para o pobre Shun. Hyoga o convidara para nadar na piscina da mansão, já que os dias andavam absurdamente quentes, eele pode observar o loiro somente de sunga, seu tórax definido à mostra, o corpo e cabelos ensopados pela água gélida da piscina. Essa visão fez o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda, que tentava a todo custo prestar atenção no livro que trouxera, já que não gostava muito de nadar, sentir-se tão...perturbado que se afundou ainda mais na cadeira onde sentara,enterrando seu rosto no livro. Parecia até que o russo o provocava de propósito. Teve uma hora em que os dois ficaram tão próximos que Shun podia sentir a respiração de Hyoga em seus lábios, fazendo-o ter uma imensa vontade de beijá-lo, porém não o fez. Retirou-se sobre o pretexto de que não dormira bem e de ter que devolver o livro à biblioteca.

Assim que devolveu o livro, foi até seu quarto e de lá só saiu para jentar. Hyoga parecia desconfiar de que algo não estava bem, mas Shun não se importou muito com isso. Deitou-se cedo, para repor as noites mal-dormidas, porém tornou a sonhar com o loiro.

Acordou assustado, com seu corpo todo suado e sentia um certo incomodo em seu baixo-ventre. Levantou-se e, antes de fazer seu já conhecido ritual noturno, desceu para beber um copo d' água, sua garganta estava seca.

Ao subir, dirigiu-se ao banheiro, onde tomou um banho rápido,apenas para tirar o suor do corpo, pois a água fria não mais aplacava seu estado.

Saiu do chuveiro, pegou uma toalha dentro do pequeno armarinho que havia ali, secou delicadamente os cabelos e o corpo, colocou a toalha enrolada em torno de sua fina cintura, abriu a porta e quando estava pra sair deu de cara com Hyoga, que tinha os cabelos desalinhados, os olhos um tanto inchados de sono e vestia apenas uma bermuda beeeeem folgada, aparentemente sem a cueca por baixo. O loiro olhou Shun de cima à baixo, admirando seu delineado físico, coberto apenas por aquela toalha, fazendo o jovem de cabelos esverdeados enrubescer.

-Hyoga! O que faz acordado a essa hora? –disse Shun tentando fingir que não sentia-se desconfortável por estar apenas de toalha à sua frente.

-Não estava conseguindo dormir direito...está muito quente... –disse o loiro passando por ele, abrindo a torneira da pia e jogando uma quantidade considerável de água gelada em seu próprio rosto –E quanto a você? Por que está tomando banho à essa hora? –perguntou ele encarando Shun, enquanto pegava uma toalha para secar o rosto.

-É que...acordei suando muitoe sesolvi tomar um banho frio para...refrescar... –disse ele tentando paracer o mais natural possível, embora sua face levemente rubra o delatasse.

-É? –disse Hyoga olhando longamente para o jovem –Você deve estar mais do que acostumado à essa temperatura, ao contrário de mim, então...só se...ah, vai ver você andou tendo algum tipo de sonho "interessante"...acertei? –disse ele olhando com perspicácia para Shun, que enrubescera violentamente

-N-Não! –disse o jovem,com o rosto escarlate, sem encará-lo.

-Você é um péssimo mentiroso, sabia? –disse o russo com um sorrisinho no rosto, aproximando-se mais do garoto, que sentia seu corpo ferver de luxúria,com toda aquela proximidade –Por isso que eu gosto tanto de você...sempre tão sincero...tão puro... –disse ele colando seus lábios nos dele, dando espaço para Shun se afastar se esta fosse sua vontade, mas não o fez. Correspondeu ao beijo ardentemente, sua língua invadindo a boca macia do loiro, que se surpreendera com o beijo lascivo que recebera.

Foram caminhando até o quarto de Shun, sem deixarem de se beijar durante o percurso por um minuto sequer.

O loiro deitou Shun na cama, onde começou a beijá-lo e mordiscá-lo, descendo até o peito, fazendo-o gemer baixinho enquanto Hyoga sugava delicadamente seus mamilos. Shun sentia o corpo ferver e seu sexo se avolumando por sob a toalha. Hyoga, reparando no volume que se formara no baixo-ventre do garoto, passou a mão atrevidamente pelo membro ainda coberto pela toalha, fazendo o jovem Andrômeda soltar um longo suspiro.

-Você quer? –perguntou o loiro beijando a barriga de Shun, junto da onde a toalha cobria.

-Ahhh...sim... –sussurrou o garoto entre gemidos, a voz rouca de prazer. Aquilo estava sendo melhor do que qualquer sonho que tivera. Em outros tempos ele nunca aceitaria tal coisa, mas parecia que, pela primeira vez em sua vida, seus hormônios falavam mais alto que a razão. Queria mais,precisava de mais...

O loiro tirou a toalha de Shun e ficou observando aquele corpo inteiramente nu, tão belo, tão macio, tão excitante... Quando ele tinha se descoberto apaixonado pelo Cavaleiro de Andrômeda? Não sabia dizer ao certo, só sabia que queria estar sempre à seu lado, queria saber tudo sobre ele, queria amá-lo... de todas as maneiras que essa pequena palavra permite.

Shun sentou-se na cama e beijou lascivamente o loiro, enquanto tirava0lhe a bermuda. A visão do corpo nu do loiro pareceu excitar-lhe ainda mais. Tornaram a se deitar e o loiro recomeçou sua lenta e deliciosa tortura, beijando, acariciando e mordiscando todo o corpo de Shun, menos a parte que mais necessitava de atenção. Ele queria ouvir o jovem implorar...

-Hy-oga –disse Shun entre gemidos

-Sim?

-Faz...

-O quê? –perguntou o loiro com ar inocente, parando com as carícias,fazendo Shun gemer em protesto.

-Você sabe...por favor... –murmurou ele sem rodeios, sentindo seu baixo-ventre latejar devido ao estado em que se encontrava.

-Ok... –disse o loiro abocanhando de uma vez o sexo do garoto, fazendo-o gemer ruidosamente e gritar seu nome. O russo sentia o próprio membro incomodando-o, mas decidiu dar total atenção à seu pequeno amante primeiro. Continuou abacanhando e acariciando o sexo do garoto, que gemia com cada vez mais vontade, até que parou abruptamente, fazendo Shun se desesperar.

-Ahhhh...não faz i-isso, Hy-oga...não vê...o estado em que...estou...? –disse ele quase sem fôlego.

-Calma...agora vem a melhor parte –disse o russo com a voz profunda, fazendo Shun chupar um de seus dedos e depois introduzindo-o na entrada do garoto, fazendo-o gemer de desconforto. Hyoga então introduziu seu membro em Shun,fazendo-o gritar de dor e fechar os olhos com força. O loiro não se mexeu para que o jovem se acostumasse com a invasão, começando, pouco depois, com estocadas leves e toda a dor que Shun sentira primeiramente deu lugar a um prazer indescritível. O loiro tornou a pegar no sexo de Shun, movendo-o no ritmo das estocadas, fazendo-os gemer cada vez mais alto, conforme o ritmo das estocadas aumentava. Os dois chegaram ao clímax praticamente ao mesmo tempo, Hyoga inundando a entrada do garoto com seu líquido morno e Shun molhando a mão do loiro e a barriga dos dois. O loiro caiu exausto por cima de Shun.

Em poucos minutos os dois adormeceram abraçados, sorrisos de satisfação se faziam presentes em seus rostos. Essa tinha sido a primeira de muitas outras noites de amor que os dois teriam juntos.

**Owari**

_

* * *

E aew gente, o que acharam? Não sou muito boa pra escrever lemon, mas espero sinceramente que tenha ficado bom. Para escrevê-la me baseei em todas as fics lemon que jah havia lido.Tive de reescrevê-la umas duas vezes para ficar do jeito que está.cansaço_

_Bem de qualquer forma,por favor, deixem reviews, tah?_

_Essa com certeza foi a fic mais trabalhosa que já escrevi. E ateh que ela não ficou tão curta..._

_Kissus!_


End file.
